bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 033
Karin und Yuzu Kurosaki stehen im Park, zwischen einer Menge von Leuten, welche sich ein Muster im Rasen des Parks ansehen, welches den Kornkreisen gleicht. Karin ist genervt und geht davon gefolgt von ihrer Zwillingsschwester Yuzu die ebenfalls überlegt, was für seltsame Dinge in der Kleinenstadt Karakura neuerdings geschehen. Zuerst Poltergeister und nun sollen UFOs aufgetaucht sein. Karin schaut hinauf zu einer Gruppe Hollow, welchen sie die Schuld für die unerklärlichen Ereignissen gibt. Yuzu jedoch ist nicht in der Lage diese zu sehen. Kurz darauf fällt etwas von Himmel hinab und landet im Gesicht Yuzus. Es ist eine kleine Katze. Sofort stürzen die Hollow hinter dieser hinab, doch Karin kann sie mit ihrem Fußball vom Himmel schießen. Yuzu reicht ihrer Schwester anschließend die Katze hinüber und behauptet diese hätte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihren Bruder Ichigo Kurosaki. Außerdem ist Yuzu sich sicher, dass irgendetwas mit dieser Katze nicht stimme, da sie denkt, diese von irgendwo her zu kennen. Die Katze jedoch mauzt nur, was Yuzu als eine Bitte um Fressen interpretiert. Und so machen sich beide Mädchen auf dem Weg Katzenfutter zu besorgen, merken aber nicht, dass ein Hollow sie verfolgt. Vor dem Urahara-Laden fegen Jinta Hanakari und Ururu Tsumugiya. Jinta ist gelangweilt und meint, dass dieses Gefege eh nichts bringe, da in den Laden sowieso keine Kundschaft komme. Ururu denkt jedoch, dass es gar nicht so schlimm sei, kann aber nach der Aufforderung eine Anzahl an Kunden des vergangenen Monats zu nennen, nicht nach kommen, wofür Jinta ihr sogleich eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Als dann ein Hollow auf dem Dach des Ladens erscheint, bemerken Jinta und Ururu diesen sofort, weshalb Letztere diese schnell und gekonnt wegtritt und ihn so zerstört. Jinta bemerkt, dass seitdem Ichigo in die Soul Society gegangen ist, die Hollowpopulation in Karakura stark angestiegen ist. Im kommt eine Idee. Erst öffnet er die Tür zum Laden einen Spalt und beobachtet im inneren Kisuke Urahara, der sich über seine Gewichtsprobleme beschwert, während er und Tessai Tsukabishi Kisten mit Wahre in dir Regale einräumt. Tessai hat sogleich etwas für Kisuke auflager, ein Diät Pulver, welches er im Teleshoppingkanal erworben hat. Kisuke ist nicht sonderlich überzeugt von diesem "Produkt" weshalb Tessai ihm dies vorführt mit den Worten, er nähme es schon einige Zeit und es wirke sehr gut. Daraufhin beginnt Tessais Magen ungewöhnliche Geräusche zu machen. Nun da Jinta weiß, dass Kisuke und Tessai erst einmal abgelenkt sind, will er seinen Plan für ein Hollowfreies Karakura durchführen. Yuzu und Karin befinden sich immer noch auf dem Heimweg zusammen mit der gefundenen Katze, von der Karin nun auch behauptet, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimme. Yuzu aber findet das mit "Raku", der neue Name der Katze, alles in Ordnung sei. Vor ihrem Haus sehen sie daraufhin ein extravagantes, rosafarbenes Auto parken, und wundern sich, wer dies sei und was dieser jemand von ihrer Familie will. Kurz darauf steigt jemand aus dem Auto aus, es ist kein geringerer als der Tv Star Don Kanonji. Sofort performt er seinen Spruch "Spirits are always with you!" worüber sich Yuzu als Fan seiner Show unheimlich freut, Karin jedoch ist weniger angetan von seinem Erscheinen. Anschließend fragt Don Kanonji, ob beide zur Familie des "Boys" gehören, welcher sein Meisterschüler Ichigo sein soll. Yuzu ist extrem erfreut, als sie hört, dass gerade ihr Bruder ein Meisterschüler des großen Don Kanonji sei. Da Kanonji an diesem Tag einen freien Tag hatte und zufällig in der Nähe war, wollte er Ichigo einen Besuch abstatten, kann diesen aber nicht finden. Als sie ihm sagen, dass Ichigo gerade nicht zu Hause sei, ist Don Kanonji übertreiben schockiert und untröstlich. Kurz darauf tauchen auch schon Hollows vor den Dreien auf, welche von Kanonji "Bad Spirits" genannt werden. Er stellt sich ihnen entgegen, trifft sie jedoch nicht mit seinem Stab. Auch seinem golden Kanon Ball können die Hollow schnell ausweichen. Sie packen ihm an den Beinen und heben ihn hinauf in den Himmel. Don Kanonji kann jedoch gerettet werden, als Jinta auftaucht und diese mit seiner Keule zerschmettert. Don Kanonji fällt zu Boden, und als sich die Schwestern daraufhin nach ihm erkundigen wollen, tauchen auch schon Leute aus der Nachbarschaft auf, die Kanonji zujubeln. Auch Isshin Kurosaki ist unter den Zuschauern und bittet diese sogleich als Fan auf eine Tasse Tee zu ihnen hinein. Ururu und Jinta stehen nur wortlos in der Menge, in der sich Don Kanonji feiern lässt. Nachdem dieser nun zusammen mit Karin und Yuzu und auch Jinta und Ururu geflohen ist, fragt Karin die beiden ihr unbekannten Kinder, nach ihren Namen. Diese stellen sich vor und so tut es Yuzu ihnen gleich. Als Jinta dann erfährt dass sie mit Ichigo verwandt sind, ist er verwundert. Ururu und er erklären den Schwestern nun, dass die Hollow von dem Reiatsu der Katze angelockt werden. Uns so will Jinta dafür sorgen, dass die Katze erlöst wird. Doch Yuzu denkt da anders, da Raku in ihren Augen doch nicht so etwas wie ein Geist sei, auch wenn Jinta anderes behauptet. Nachdem Jinta Yuzu nun zum Weinen gebracht hatte, meint Don Kanonji, dass es toll sei, nun vier so jung begabte Schüler zu haben. Karin und Jinta sind damit jedoch nicht einverstanden und schlagen dem Mann mit blanker Faust ins Gesicht. Nun will Kanonji die Kräfte von jedem einzelnen seiner neuen Schüler genauer betrachten, und Jinta und Karin beginnen damit sich zu streiten, wer Don Kanonji nun als nächstes verprügeln darf. Als Don Kanonji nun mit Karin und Jinta im Schlepptau davon stampft, bleiben Ururu und Yuzu erst einmal zurück. Ururu sagt ihr, dass diese wirklich etwas wegen der Katze unternehmen müsse, da sie ansonsten erneut opfer eines Überfalls durch Hollow werden würde. Ururu bringt Yuzu daraufhin zum Urahra-Laden um den Chef, Kisuke Urahara, um Rat zu fragen. Doch vor dem Geschäft fängt nur ein Schild, auf dem steht, dass es wegen der Mittagspause geschlossen sei. Ururu ist vollkommen niedergeschlagen, doch Yuzu muntert sie auf, da wenn der Herr Urahara ihr helfen könne, wäre sie gern bereit zu warten. Wenig später werden die beiden Mädchen von Hollows umzingelt. Schnell bringt Ururu Yuzu in den Laden und fordert von Yuzu, dass diese durch den Hinterausgang fliehe, während sie selbst nun, sich mit ihrem Raketenwerfer, den Hollows stellt. Yuzu rennt daraufhin mit Raku im Arm davon. In einer Seitengasse warten Karin und Jinta auf Don Kanonji, welcher einen Augenblick später in seinem Bühnenoutfit aus einem der Häuser kommt. Als Jinta und Karin diesen daraufhin zeigen wollen was sie draufhaben, indem sie ihm verprügeln, hält er sie auf und sagt, dass nicht er ihr Gegner sein wird, da Helden nicht gegeneinander kämpfen sollten. Er erzählt ihnen von einer Idee, die er schonlange in seinem Kopf mit sich herumträgt. Eine Spezialeinheit von Kindern, die gegen "Bad Spirits" kämpfen, er nennt die neue Serie, die Karakura Super Heros. Er erzählt ihnen, dass beide das Zeug dazu hätten, den Superhelden Red zu geben und somit die Hauptrolle einer neuen Fernsehserie inne zu haben. Von dieser Idee wiederum sind beide ungemein angetan und beginnen sich um die Rolle in Rot zu streiten. Doch bevor ihr Streit ausartet, spürt Don Kanonji Bad Spirits, welche Karins Schwester Yuzu in "Danger" gebracht haben sollen. Ihr erster Einsatz ruft sie. Don Konanji liegt nicht ganz falsch, denn in diesem Augenblick flüchtet Yuzu schon vor einem Trupp Hollow, welche sie und Raku verfolgen. Yuzu kann sich auf das Flachdach eines Gebäudes retten, hat aber vergessen daran zu denken, dass ein paar der Hollow auch fliegen können. Und als diese sie angreifen, kann Raku sie auf unerklärliche Weise abwehren. Dieser beginnt zu glühen und die sie umzingelten Hollow drängen Yuzu immer mehr in die Ecke. Als der erste Hollow sie angreift, taucht Don Kanonji auf und feuert ein golden Kanon Ball auf diesen. Zuerst ohne Erfolg, doch Jinta kann diesen wie einen Baseball schlagen und so den Hollow vernichten. Anschließend machen Kanonji, Jinta und Karin auf einem Werbeschild eine Eröffnungspose. Bei der sich jedoch Karin, sowie Jinta als Karakura Red vorstellen. Sofort fangen beide wieder mit ihrem Streit um die Hauptrolle an. So entschließt sich Don Kanonji kurzerhand dazu, durch die heutigen Leistung zu entscheiden, wer der Held in Rot sein wird. Die Hollow greifen daraufhin wieder an und Kanonji offenbart seine neuste Waffe. Den Mega Spirit Stab. Welcher wie in einer Werbung für ein Laubschneidegerät vorgestellt wird. Karin schnappt sich daraufhin seinen Stab und versucht die Hollow, welche sich in der Luft befinden damit zu vertreiben. Aber Jinta versucht ihr die Schau zu stehlen indem er mit seinem Schläger die Hollows davonprügelt. Don Kanonji ist von seinen Schülern sehr beeindruckt. Karin verlangt nun von ihrer Schwester, dass diese fleihen soll. Doch die Hollow verfolgen Yuzu erneut. Und als diese sie fast geschnappt hätten, taucht Ururu mit ihrem Raketenwerfer auf und schießt die Hollow nieder. Don Kanonji sieht in dieser sofort eine neue Kandidatin für die Hauptrolle des Karakura Red. Und so entscheidet sich Don Kanonji dafür, dass wer von ihnen eine "Number One" Erscheinung hinlegt die Rolle des Red bekommt. Jinta und Karin sind Feuer und Flamme und geben alles angetrieben vom Wille die Hauptrolle zu ergattern. Yuzu und Ururu jedoch sehen zu und fragen sich, warum Kanonji selbst noch nichts unternommen habe. Karin wirft nun den Stab Kanonjis davon und erblickt einen Fußball der, wie durch Zufall gerade auf diesem Dach liegt. Doch die vielen kleinen Hollow beginnen nun damit zu verschmelzen und einen großen Hollow zu formen, dem die Kinder so nicht gewachsen sind. Er greift sie an, Kanonji will zwar vorerst einen Kriegsrat abhalten, doch zeit bleibt ihnen dafür nicht mehr. Der Hollow zerstört schließlich bei seinem Angriff einen Teil des Daches und greift nach Yuzu. Ausgelöst davon, fällt diese nun das Gebäude hinab, immer noch mit der gefundenen Katze Raku im Arm. Der Hollow stürzt sich hinterher, und Raku wird daraufhin von einer kleinen Katze zu einem großen ausgewachsenen Löwen. Er fängt zuerst Yuzu auf, bevor diese auf den Asphalt stürzt und legt diese, die ihr Bewusstsein verloren hat, sicher unten ab. Anschließend stürzt sich der Löwe Raku in den Kampf mit dem Hollow. Don Kononji beschreibt Raku als mysteriösen neuen "Hero" und gibt ihm den Namen Karakura Lion Jet. Dieser befindet sich nun mitten im Kampf mit dem Hollow, welchen Kanonji und sein Trupp nun ebenfalls beiwohnen wollen. Und mit der Karakura Red Tag-Formation wollen Jinta, Karin und Ururu dem Hollow nun den Rest geben. Don Konanji beginnt mit seiner "tödlichen Gerechtigkeit" dem golden Kanon Ball. Dieser wird nun von Jinta mit dem Jinta-Homerun auf den Hollow geschlagen. Karin schnappt sich ihren Fußball und legt sogleich mit dem Karin-Todesschuss nach. Den Schluss bildet letztlich Ururu, die ein Stoßfeuer auf ihn eröffnet.Der riesige Hollow ist besiegt und sie beenden den Kampf mit ihrer "Mission Completed" Pose. Raku sieht dies mit an und wird wieder zu einer kleinen Katze. Yuzu kann sich nun erneut daran erinnern, woher sie die kleine Katze kannte. An einem regnerischen Tag fand sie diese auf einer Baustelle. Aus mitleid mit dem Tier fütterte sie ihm mit ein paar Keksen. Als sie sich aufmachte, um nach Hause zu gehen, ging die Katze ihr nach, wurde dabei aber von einem Auto angefahren und getötet. Yuzu gab sich die Schuld am Tod der kleinen Katze und dachte, dass Raku deshalb Böse auf sie sei. Als Yuzu nun wider zu sich kommt, sitzt Raku auf ihrem Schoß und vor ihr stehen ihre Schwester Karin und der Rest der Karakzra Super Heroes. Don Kanonji erklärt daraufhin etwas davon das der Karakura Lion Jet einzig durch ihre unbändige Kraft der Gerechtigkeit herbeigerufen wurde und sie gerettet habe. Alle fragen sich daraufhin, wo der Löwe hingegangen sei. Einigst Yuzu kennt das Geheimnis das Raku in Wirklichkeit der Löwe gewesen ist und verspricht diesen nichts zu verraten. Die Katze Raku leuchtet daraufhin auf und verschwindet. Raku hatte so seine Erlösung gefunden, als sie das erledigte, was für sie noch wichtig gewesen war. Yuzu beginnt kurz darauf zu weinen an. Sie wirft sich vor, dass sie nichts für Raku hatte tun können. Jinta versuchte sie daraufhin zu trösten und meint, Raku hatte sich vorhin bei Yuzu bedankt. Im Anschluss stellen sich noch einmal die neuen Karakura Heroes vor. Ururu als Karakura Pink. Karin und Jinta als Karakura Red und Don Kanonji als Karakura Gold, was weder Karin und Jinta gefällt, weshalb diese lautstarken Protest einlegen und ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen. Kons Shinigami-Bildlexikon Kon stellt in dieser Episode den Vizekommandantin der 8. Einheit Nanao Ise vor. Sein Kommentar über diese: „ Vizekommandantin der 8. Kompanie Nanao Ise. Bitte, schimpf mich aus! " Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode